


Both Top Tonight

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switch-chesters, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Wincest and a fleshlight.





	Both Top Tonight

Sometimes they argued over who was going to top.  It was after a case, or maybe a long frustrating drive, and they both needed to get some frustrations out.

Usually it would end up with a wrestling match and a few bruises, but one or the other would win.  If Sam won, Dean tried to be a bossy bottom, and vice versa, but there was still a winner and loser.  (Even though they both quite enjoyed being the bottom, to be honest.  It just didn’t give them quite as much of an outlet for any pent up energy.)

Until Sam came across something on the internet that could solve all their problems.

It arrived at their PO Box in just under a week and he brought it home, eager to test it out.  He was very pleased with it, once he got enough lube inside and figured out how to clean it properly afterward.

Then he waited.

It was only a couple weeks before they were both wound up enough to want to top, but when Dean started to argue and get physical, Sam held up a finger for him to wait.  Dean froze, confused as Sam reached for his bag and brought out a long, clear…something.

“We’ll both top tonight,” Sam said, kissing Dean hard and getting the rest of their clothes off.  Dean went along with it, not completely sure what Sam was doing but trusting him fully.  He watched as Sam poured lube on their cocks, then into the end of the clear thing, before laying back on the bed.

Sam slide himself inside of the end, holding it so that his cock was pointed up his stomach.  “Come on, Dean, fuck it with me,” Sam invited, before biting his lip invitingly.  Dean crawled onto the bed slowly, looking from Sam’s face to his cock.  He lined himself up next to Sam, pushing into the toy.

It was tight and wet, and the warmth of Sam’s cock against his own felt great.  “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean grunted, a hand coming up to hold the toy next to Sam’s.  He pressed in as far as he could get, their cocks lined up together.  It was  _almost_  as good as actually fucking someone, Dean thought.

“Come on, Dean, let’s see what you’ve got,” Sam challenged.  Dean grinned, lifting one of Sam’s legs so he could get a better angle.  

They fucked that toy more times that night than either cared to admit, until Sam was quite pleased with his purchase.


End file.
